


Ushijima on a Mission

by campsuga



Series: UshiSuga: From Vanilla to NotAtAll [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Birthday Sugawara Koushi, M/M, Rare Pairings, rare pairs, ushisuga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24691357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/campsuga/pseuds/campsuga
Summary: “Wakatoshi-kun! I’ve been looking for you! If we don’t get back there now, the coach will have us doing laps until graduation.”“I’m sorry, Tendou. More than current worry of being reprimanded, I have an even bigger worry of not having the chance to formally introduce myself to Karasuno's #2.”
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: UshiSuga: From Vanilla to NotAtAll [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785133
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Ushijima on a Mission

“Wakatoshi-kun! I’ve been looking for you! We’re just about packed up. If we don’t get back there now, the coach will have us doing laps until graduation.”

“I’m sorry, Tendou. I’ve been meaning to come back earlier but I haven’t found him yet."

"Him? Who you looking for? The coach has gone past looking constipated to looking like he wants to murder someone. Everybody on the team is outside though so who is it exactly you’re looking for?"

"More than current worry of being reprimanded, I have an even bigger worry of not having the chance to formally introduce myself to Karasuno's #2.”

There was a pause between the two Shiratorizawa seniors that got even more awkward as each bewildering moment passed. When everything finally caught up with Satori, he couldn’t help but express himself appropriately, “Wh-whaaaaaaaaaaat?!?"

Ushijima Wakatoshi was the most upstanding student in the Shiratorizawa volleyball team. He always stuck to his duties as captain and ace of the team. He consistently ranks high on student performance. He’s never late, never litters, never gossips, and never does anything unnecessary other than what’s expected of him. Until today.

Today, Ushijima was following an instinctive push from deep within his chest: a push to find Karasuno's #2 and alternate setter and introduce himself. He felt that if he doesn’t do it today, he may never find another chance to do it. And something within Ushijima is telling him that it would be the tragedy of his high school life if that doesn’t happen.

It wasn’t hard to notice the silver-haired setter from the team. It was even harder to ignore the smile that emanates from his face. He had a couple of intense moments which only proves to Ushijima that this man is up to challenges that comes up to him. The Karasuno third year is attractive and impressive on the court, despite not being particularly specialized. He is a well-rounded athlete that also brings a certain intelligence to Karasuno’s plays. And for that, Ushijima could not take his eyes away and now that the game is over and everybody will be parting ways, he has to get to know him before the opportunity passes him.

Once Satori Tendou got down from his realization that Ushijima was intensely smitten by someone and is doing something ridiculously romantic about it, he finally got around to providing some input for the captain, "I saw them leave the gym. I think they were already headed back to their bus. You could still catch up, I think."

Ushijima’s breath caught in his throat and a very small whisper escaped his lips, "Please help me." He turned on his heel and proceeded to jog his way to the parking lot.

Satori didn’t know if the tiny whisper was addressed to him or the universe, but he wasn’t going to pass up the chance to see the Ushijima Wakatoshi handle his first and possibly last high school crush. He decided to follow Ushijima, far enough to not get in the way of any romantic gestures but near enough for Ushijima to know that he’s there for any assistance at all.

By the time the two arrived at the gymnasium’s parking lot, there indeed was the entire Karasuno team. Ushijima was still at the edge of the lot, a dozen or so meters away, he couldn’t progress forward until he composed himself enough to figure out what he wanted to say. He looked at the entire team and saw that they were all smiles despite looking exhausted. He scanned each of their faces, looking for the face that he tried so hard not to notice during the game. Just when he realized that Karasuno’s alternate setter wasn’t there, there was a bump against his shoulder and then a clatter on the ground.

"Oh gosh, sorry I didn’t see you there. Sorry about that." Ushijima looked down next to him and saw a man wearing a black track suit with Karasuno High School Volleyball Club written on the back, same thing written on the jackets of the group that he was just looking at. Only, this guy, whose back was turned towards him, had a head of hair the color of starlight.

The man got up and got hold of all his things. He heard someone clear his throat and turned his head towards the sound. His eyes widened and there was mild panic in his eyes.

"U-U-Ushijima! Oh h-hey, man, I’m sorry about that. G-G-Good game, eh?"

Ushijima Wakatoshi wasn’t a man who gushed about the physical appearance of a person. It never mattered to him how a man looked as long as his performance in volleyball was at a standard that he required. But now as he looked into the light brown hue of the silver haired man’ eyes, he wanted nothing more than to stare into them for eternity. The way his pale skin radiated light from within makes him want to taste it. The way his mole is placed right below his left eye made him want to kiss it – an action that he never thought about doing towards another person, let alone another man.

These were all reactions that he never felt compelled to do yet he wanted to be with this man forever and Ushijima decided that forever should start now, "My name is Ushijima Wakatoshi. I would like to ask for your name."

The man was carrying a couple of large boxes and Ushijima reached over and alleviated him from the weight of them. The man only continued to look at him with wide eyes and an expression that he could not read. Finally, there was movement. The man stared at Ushijima and then at the boxes and then again at Ushijima. "W-W-What!??"

"My name is--"

"Yes, yes, no, I heard that. You want to know my name?"

"Yes."

"But why?"

"Because I also want to ask for your contact information.”

“And why would you need that?”

“Because if I don’t do this now, I may never see you again.”

"Haaaa? And why does that matter?"

"Because I am very attracted to you and would like to make sure that I see you again. I would like to take the time to get to know you more. I don’t know what’s happening myself as it is the first time in my life that I am doing something based on my emotions. I’m not a gambling man but I feel the need to take this chance with you.”

The man’s breath hitched as he stared right into Ushijima with shocked but hopefully believing eyes. Slowly, he opened his mouth to speak. There seemed to be some hesitancy to his actions, but he followed through, "My name is Sugawara Koushi, but you can just call me Suga. Everybody does."

"Suga," Ushijima tried the name for the first time and a warmth appeared in his chest along with a smile on his face. There was a simultaneous feeling of constriction and liberation in his chest. It made him feel nervous, happy, and relieved.

“Suga-san, will you allow me to assist you to your team’s bus?”

The man now has a name, Suga. And Suga looked at him with gentle eyes that crinkled the moment he replied back with a smile, “If you’re OK with that, Ushijima-san, I would love for you to help me out a little bit.”

The two slowly walked towards the bus and Ushijima noticed the scuffle among the team. Their captain was pushing all the other members inside of the bus. Through the windows, he saw the faces of the rest of the team looking down at them.

The man, no, Suga, looked at him, “Ummm… Thank you for your help, Ushijima-san. That was completely unnecessary, but I do appreciate it.”

Ushijima placed the boxes in the bus’s storage compartment and stood up again afterwards. This time he stood next to Suga without anything between them and if it weren’t for the entire Karasuno team bearing down on them with probing eyes, he would’ve taken the opportunity to have a more intimate conversation. Sensing the predicament, they were in, it was Suga who spoke first, “Give me your phone. I’ll give you my number.”

Without a word and with the slightest hint of a blush across his cheeks, Ushijima reached into his team jacket’s pocket and pulled out his phone. Suga took it from him and entered his number and then, his name, with two pink hearts flanking it on either side.

“Thank you,” Ushijima said, as he stared at the phone with no intentions of pocketing it soon. Again, at the presence of Suga, Ushijima was at a loss for words. And yet again, in the same situation, it was Suga that rescued him from what could become an even more awkward conversation. First, there was a smile, warm and comforting and then, “I love spicy food, especially mapo tofu. I love training for volleyball, but I hate running – I think it’s the worst. I plan to study in Tokyo next year for, hopefully, a degree in education. I’m an only child. I love watching animated movies and Howl’s Moving Castle is my favorite one. Lastly, I’m expecting you to send me a message me tonight and ask me out for a date this weekend. I’m free after lunch on Saturday and I would love to go out for a coffee and maybe a movie. Ooh, something like a cooking class or calligraphy class would be fun, don’t you think?” He ended with a gleaming smile, arresting and enchanting.

Ushijima already decided that he wanted to listen to Suga talk about anything and everything. If it wasn’t the sound of his voice, it was how his face would light up, “I will be sure to send you a message around 8pm. I am looking forward to talking to you later, Suga. As much as I want to stay here, listen to your voice, and look at your face, we both need to leave soon.”

Immediately, there was an uncompromisingly bright blush on Suga’s face, “Yeeaah,” he cleared his throat, “Well, I better get in now as well. They’re waiting for me,” he pointed to the multitude of faces plastered across the bus windows.

“I never got to tell you but congratulations on your team’s win.”

“Thank you, Ushijima-san. That means a lot to us. And please take care on your way back.”

“I will. You too.” And with that last word, he bowed then made his way back to the other side of the gymnasium where his team was waiting for him. Behind him, he hears a multitude of yelling and whistling coming in from within the Karasuno bus, but he didn’t give it any more attention than that. He looked at the phone that he still held in his hand, realizing that he was gripping it with a lot more force than necessary. He allowed himself to relax and to release a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Then, a big smile gradually spread across his face.

As he approached the gym, he not only heard Satori woohooing in the distance but also saw him jumping up and down and giving him the thumbs up while looking very excited about something. Ushijima wondered what could’ve made his teammate and friend so happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday, Sugamama!
> 
> I'll upload another fic that's supposed to be a sort of Chapter 2/Long Epilogue on this little fic but then, that sorta got outta hand -- and got kinda a little bit nastyyy and dirtyyy so I won't be uploading it next to this pure little moment.


End file.
